Secret of the Stars!
by SnowFairy123
Summary: Because life is like the night sky. There are many ways to connect the stars to get different results, shapes, and forms. But what is the secret to the stars?
1. The Departure!

Chapter 1: The Departure.

**(A/N) Well this is my first fanfic! Don't be mad if it doesn't turn out so well! I hope you like it and maybe review, follow and favorite? Please! It'd make me really happy! Oh and if you want to, you should read a fanfic called 'Turning your back on a nakama' its by my sister, RockCityGirl14. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-sensei does.**

*Lucy POV*

I remember my first day in Fairy Tail. I remember when I met the famous Salamander, Natsu Dragneel. I especially remember all the things that the pink haired boy did for me as well. The Sakura tree, bringing me to the guild, protecting me multiple times, showing me all the people that would be known as my family since they were the only family that I dreamed of having. I also remember the day that I was replaced. The day that I finally realized the guild, more specifically, Team Natsu no longer needed the blond celestial mage by the name of Lucy Heartfilia. Instead all they wanted was a 'Takeover: Animal Soul' mage with the name Lisanna Strauss.

After witnessing all the things he said and did when I got badly beaten by Minerva of Sabertooth, I _thought_ he had feelings beyond friendship for me. Turns out I was wrong. Apparently, he only did all that because I'm 'precious nakama' and nothing more. Imagine the dissapointment in me when I learned of the new couple in Fairy Tail.

"_Hey Luce! Ya know that Lisanna is back, right?" Natsu said_

"_No, OF COURSE NOT! Here I thought that she was a ghost from the underworld!" is what I wanted to say but, I settled for a "Yeah" and waited for his next stupid question._

"_Well, Lisanna and I were thinking for I while, and we thought that since she has gotten stronger, that she could join our team!" he exclaimed with his signature grin_

"_What do you mean 'stronger'? She's been in Edolas the whole time you thought she was dead! She didn't use any magic there! How could she have gotten stronger?" I thought, but yet again changed what I was going to say._

"_S-sure, I g-guess" I stuttered_

_I knew that Lisanna and Natsu had been really close friends back when they were little because so many members of Fairy Tail had told me about them, so I didn't want to interfere with their friendship._

_At first, Lisanna would join us on missions, but then the whole team started going on missions without even telling me. I figured that since Lisanna was there, they wouldn't really need me. I guess that ever since since she supposedly 'died' I was just a replacement for her. And now that she's back, they wouldn't have any use for the blonde celestial mage. What prooved my theory correct even more, is when the guild doors burst open revealing the one and only Fire Dragon Slayer with his arm around the short white haired girl._

*Normal POV*

Lucy walked to the bar to greeted by none other than the guild's cover girl, Mirajane, who also was beaming with joy since her sister's return and since the WIN of Team Fairy Tail in Grand Magic Games.

"_Well, I can't really be upset with Mira, Lisanna is her sister after all_" Lucy thought to herself.

"Good morning Lucy! Do you want anything?" Mira exclaimed with great enthusiasm while walking towards her from behind the counter.

"Hey Mira, I'll just have a glass of water, then go to talk to Master!" Lucy said with fake excitement in her voice.

"Why talk with Master? If you need advice on anything, I'm right here!" The S-class mage said while getting a glass and and filling it with water.

"Uh, no thanks. I just need to talk about guild stuff. And personal things"

"Okay! Here's your water!"

Mira then handed Lucy the glass and started to wonder why Lucy seemed to be acting somewhat strange recently. I mean, is there any reason for anyone in Fairy Tail to be glum? The guild just won the title of 'Strongest Guild in Fiore'. At the same time, Lucy was walking towards Master Makarov's office. She knocked and was allowed in by the voice of the great mage himself. She then proceeded in and sat down on a chair in front of him. He then asked the first question on his mind.

"Hello Lucy, have you come to inform me of something important?" Makarov said with some concern.

"H-Hi Master. Um, I don't know how to say this but, I would like to take a break from being a member of this guild, no, this family… I'm not trying to be rude, or even blunt but, I just think I'm trying to do what's best for some people." Lucy said while almost on the verge of tears.

"I understand, if it is indeed the wish of one of my children, then your wish is granted. I just hope one day you will eventually return and once again be accepted as a nakama to everyone else. Until that day though, you are free to do whatever you feel is necessary and even join other guilds"

And with that, Lucy felt her pink Fairy Tail guild mark slowly disappear leaving nothing but a bare right hand.

"Thanks Master, and don't worry, I will return. I don't know how long it will be till that day, but that day will come. I promise"

Makarov started to think of a reason why someone like Lucy, who thought very dearly for her comrades, would do such a thing so suddenly. The only reason he could think of was that she was doing it for the sake of her best friend Natsu and his new girlfriend Lisanna who just recently replaced Lucy's spot on Team Natsu, making Lucy pay for own rent by doing nothing but solo missions by herself for months.

He knew she would keep her promise, that's one thing all Celestial wizards did right.

"What a kind hearted girl. So sweet" Makarov muttered under his breath as he stared at Lucy slowly walking out of his office with a smile plastered on her face.

No one noticed the departure of their former nakama leaving the family she had only dreamed she would ever have…

**And there it is… The end of the chapter! What will happen next? Will it be a NaLu? Even I don't know! Hope you liked it! Please review! I'll try to make longer chapters! Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes!**


	2. Bye Magnolia!

**(A/N) The second chapter is here! I've been trying to make chapters longer but am honestly doing a bad job. -_- Gomenosai! But here's the thing. If you guys want a new chapter, there has to be at least 10 reviews! So please tell your friends to review to make you and I both happy! I get review, you get new chapter! Oh and if you can, please read the story, Turning Your Back on a Nakama! Well, on with the story! ^-^**

Chapter 2: Bye Magnolia!

*Lucy POV*

As soon as I left Fairy Tail, the first thing I did was walk to my house on Strawberry Street and start to pack for what might be the longest trip of my life. During all the packing, there was only one thing on my mind the whole time, Team Natsu. Everything in my house reminded me of them. Just looking at my bed made me think of all the times Natsu entered my house without my permission and slept there. Looking at all of my clothes reminded me of Erza, who had so many armors you couldn't even count them all. Taking a glance at my celestial spirit keys, I saw the key of the twins, Gemini. That reminded me of the time that they transformed into Gray when they still belonged to Angel or the Oracion Seis. And worst of all, I even had a team photo that I couldn't help but smile at. Well, it was a photo of the team before Lisanna came back.

"I have got to get them off my mind! It's not like they'll miss me. They're the ones that kicked me off the team anyway." I said out loud, only talking to myself.

*Normal POV*

After that, Lucy left a note to the landlady stating that she'd pay the rent by mail and to make sure no one bought or rented the house. She had also written a note to anyone who might have gone to her house looking for her. The note was short and simple (from an author's point of view but might be considered long to people who don't read that often like Natsu or Gray), but really expressed what she thought about her choice. It's not like they would do anything about a former nakama leaving since they were the ones who pushed her to the option. Or so she thought! When she was done she grabbed her suitcase full of all her necessities. Lucy slowly dragged herself all the way to the train station and bought a ticket to a town as far away as possible. Little did she know that there was actually another guild in that town.

When she got on the train, she immediately recognized a couple of people that were probably the last people she thought she would see. Lucy saw Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Jura Neekis, Toby, and a girl that looked around Wendy's age whose name she believed to be Chelia Blendy. Lucy quickly found a seat somewhat far from them, and made sure they wouldn't see her. Something about a guy who was crazy for Juvia, a girl who constantly said "Love", a Ten Wizard Saint, some guy cosplayer that no one could tell if he was dressing up as either a dog, a lion, or a cat, and a God Slayer who could probably beat her terribly in a fight didn't really sound like a group of people she could call "normal" or have a fun conversation with. Just to make sure, she eavesdropped on their 'conversation'

*Team Lyon*

"Hey Sherry, what do think Juvia-sama's favorite color is?" Lyon asked Sherry

"How would I know? If there is LOVE between you two, then you should already know the answer!" Sherry exclaimed with hearts in her eyes

"Ah, I see! So, you're saying I should just ask Gray! Thanks!" Lyon said with what he thought was a sophisticated face while nodding his head.

"I don't think that your plan includes love, Lyon!" Chelia said while shaking her head.

"Of course it does, silly! I think me and Gray have a brother like relationship and I love him like a brother! Just don't tell anyone! And by the way, if you say anything, I'll do the opposite of love, and hate you!" Lyon stated while having a rather serious face.

"How bout we all be quiet and just enjoy this train ride." said the great mage, Jura

"Aye!"

Lucy giggled at her former teammate's archenemy. Just one command from Jura and then they all do as told!

"I guess I know who's in charge in that group! He's a leader like Erza but, is a guy and is a Ten Wizard Saint…" Lucy thought to herself

After that Lucy finally looked at a clock and realized that the train ride would be another 6 hours till she got to her stop so she might as well sleep! She slowly drifted off to rest when the voices of Team Lyon were dulling down. Lucy just assumed that they were going to sleep as well.

*Back at Fairy Tail*

"Hey Erza, do you think we should do a mission? It has been a while." Gray asked

"Sure, but I don't really need the money as of right now. My rent has been paid for the next few months. Maybe Lucy does though!" Erza said

"Erza, she isn't with us anymore. But, maybe if we ask her, she might go on a mission with us… hopefully." Gray said

"So, why don't we find her!" Erza exclaimed

And after that, Erza and Gray started to look for her.

*Natsu's POV*

I overheard Gray and Erza's short conversation from far away at a table with my enhanced senses when all of a sudden a thought occurred in my head

"Where is Lucy?" I muttered under my breath so the white haired girl next to me wouldn't hear.

"Huh, Natsu, did you say something?" Lisanna asked with a curious face

"Uh, no, nope, didn't say a thing! You probably just heard the wind!" I tried to act serious but epically failed.

"Whatever. So do you wanna go on a mission soon?! Ya know, with the whole team!" Lisanna asked me.

"Maybe later, I gotta do something. See ya Lisanna!" I said while walking away.

I tried to find Lucy but couldn't. I wonder if Gray and Erza have found her yet.

*Back at the train again*

"Na-Natsu… B-Bye…. Mag….nolia..." Lucy mumbled in her sleep.

What Lucy didn't know though, was that a certain group of people could her sleep talking, and didn't know who was making the noise. That group of people eventually found the girl, and just crowded around her listening to what else she would say…

**(A/N) There it is, The END… of the chapter! Remember to review, follow, or favorite! I'll try to update soon! And try to make chapters somewhat longer! If you could inform me of any grammar, spelling, or plain old errors, I'll try to change them!**


	3. Train Rides and Sad Moments!

**Chapter 3: Train Rides and Sad Moments**

**(A/N) This is the THIRD chapter of Secret of the Stars as promised since I did get more than 10 reviews! I hope you enjoy and maybe read my sister's story: Turning Your Back on a Nakama! Please review, it would make me very happy! Oh and I'd like to thank the people that reviewed:**

**Ruka-Yuuya**

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**FairyTaillova0616**

**Red Kisses And Dark Secrets**

**MelodyKey**

**Jazbez**

**Written Angel, and **

**GUEST!**

* * *

*Lucy POV*

I woke up to a bunch of people crowded around me… Because of the fact that I had just woken up, I still had blurry vision but, I could still make out the faces of the people. I clearly saw Lyon, Sherry, Toby, and Chelia. At first I was wondering, _wasn't Jura traveling with them as well?_ Then an even more important question came up in my head.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?" I yelled in all of their faces.

*Jura's POV*

I've been awake for about an hour. Where are all my comrades? When did they even leave their seats? I heard the shout of someone but, are my teammates the cause of the ruckus? I walked around the train looking for the place that the scream came from. After about 10 minutes, I found a girl that looked very familiar. She had blonde hair, brown eyes, and was currently standing up yelling at my friends, Lyon, Sherry, Toby, and Chelia. I could expect Lyon getting himself into trouble but, Chelia? Gosh, my friends are really bad influences! I hurriedly walked over to the sight and immediately apologized to Lucy for my comrades…

"Lucy-dono! I am completely sorry for my comrade's actions. I shall yell at them later!"

*Back to Lucy's POV*

After I woke up I started to get mad that there was literally a crowd surrounding me. I asked why they were there.

"Lyon, why are you and your friends here? I saw you guys earlier and tried to avoid you guys but, here you are! So, for the third time, WHY?!"

"Well actually, during the train ride, me and Sherry were going to our seats in the back because we just finished eating at the other cart then- Wait! You were avoiding us? Why would you do that? You could've hanged out with us!" Lyon said

"Umm… I heard you guys discussing the wonderful water mage Juvia and didn't want to interrupt!" I lied to the obsessed ice mage. "Anyways, please continue with your explanation!"

"Oh yeah! Juvia-sama is amazing isn't she? So, Sherry and I finished eating then heard someone mumbling while sleeping"

"Yeah, so then we started walking towards the voice and we realized it was you!" Sherry explained

"And then we decided to stay here so we could listen to what you were saying!" Chelia said

"You kept mumbling names like Natsu, Gray, and Erza… May _we_ ask why?" Lyon said

"I was not! I vigorously deny everything!" I protested

"All of us heard you! Right, Toby?" Lyon said

Toby barked in response.

So after that, I heard the voice of someone I met before. Jura! I saw him walking towards all of us, with disappointed look on his face. And when he finally reached all of us, he apologized for his friends' behavior. I said it was okay and that they didn't really do anything that bad. The rest of the train ride was surprisingly short. I actually had new friends, even though they were all kind of weird. I didn't know where the train was going to drop me off, but I wouldn't mind if it was the same stop where Team Lyon were going to get off at!

"So what are you guys doing on this train anyway?" I questioned them

"Our team just finished a really high paying job! And before I forget to mention, it was an S-class! Even though only one of us is actually an S-rank, we were just support. But I don't even think Jura would need the help anyways, he is a Ten Wizard Saint after all!" Lyon said

"Nonsense, Lyon. Missions are always more fun when you're with friends", Jura said.

"So what're _you_ doing on this train, Lucy-san?" Chelia asked cheerfully

"Hmm… Let's just say I think I left for the better of the people in the guild. Ever since their supposedly dead friend Lisanna came back, no one has really been paying any attention to me… Not like that's a bad thing! I just figured I was always a replacement! Don't feel pity or anything, I left on my own will."

"Oh… I'm sorry I asked." Chelia said glumly

"It's okay! I said don't feel sorry!"

The rest of the conversation was awkward and somewhat dull, disregarding the quiet whispers of Lyon saying 'Juvia-san!', 'Juvia-sama', or 'Juvia-chan!' I decided to break the silence by just saying something.

"Lyon, you do know that Juvia said you could say her name WITHOUT the formalities. Just say 'Juvia' not 'Juvia-sama'"

"Juvia-sa- err Juvia said I could say that?! She truly is wonderful! Jura, don't you think the same thing?!"

"Huh? How did I end up in this conversation? But sure, whatever, I don't even know this water mage you keep blabbering about."

"…" Lyon gasped. "How do you _not_ know of the water-woman Juvia?"

"I don't know. But can this conversation about her end now?"

When the pointless conversation ended, the group of mages left where I was sitting on the train and went to where all their stuff was because they said that their stop was approaching and they needed to get ready. I let them leave and quickly waved bye to all of them.

*Natsu POV*

There has been no sign of Lucy whatsoever. I even asked Erza and Gray if they saw any sign of her but both of them said no. I tried asking Lisanna if she knew any hint of where Lucy might have been but instead I kinda got yelled at.

"_Hey Lisanna, have you seen Lucy lately?"_

"_Why does it matter? I'm on your team now, not her" She practically hissed the words 'not' and 'her'._

"_Well, she still is my best friend, I think. And why do you seem so mad at her?"_

"_Natsu, isn't the reason that I replaced her because you like me more?! If you really do care about me then you shouldn't really care what happens to that 'Lucy' girl." My 'girlfriend' growled_

"_What is with you?! The only reason I let you on the team and became a couple with you is because my friend Lucy agreed and I thought you were a nice person!" I responded back, supporting my former partner._

"_If that's the case, and the only person you really care about is her, then I guess we're over!" the white haired girl exclaimed_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

_That ended whatever could've happened and whatever would've happened between the Fire Dragon Slayer and the Take Over mage._

Maybe if I go to her house I'll find a clue…

*Normal POV*

"Ugh, how could I not remember my bag was this heavy!" Lucy yelled while heaving her signature Heart Kruez suitcase down the train isle towards the exit door

When the train ride to the random town Lucy selected hours before finally ended, Lucy got off the train and started heading to the closest magic store. It wasn't until she started making her way to the platform that she heard someone's voice. She could somewhat make out what the voice said though. Someone yelled 'Bye Lucy' but Lucy didn't know who said it. She quickly shook it out though thinking it wasn't important.

*Meanwhile at the same time…*

"Bye Lucy!" Team Lyon yelled as they saw their favorite blonde celestial mage leave the train platform.

"Hey Chelia, do you think she heard us?" Sherry asked.

"Hopefully!" Chelia exclaimed with cheerfulness.

"But she didn't say 'bye' back to us!" Lyon said.

"Oh well, let's just head back to Lamia Scale, everyone." Jura announced.

*Lucy POV*

As soon as I left the train station in the town that I thought I could live in since Fairy Tail was no longer my home I started heading to the closest magic shop. Even though I already have 10 golden keys and 5 silver keys, there's always room for more! (I'm not trying to sound selfish…) It was then that I saw a building with a sign saying "Jio's Magic Shop!" It looked pretty cool from the outside so I just waltzed inside and immediately saw what I was looking for! In front of me stood none other than the silver key Caelum! Back when I was on the Light Team, I had to face Angel of the Oracion Seis, and she had the silver key Caelum! Sure it was trying to destroy me but, it is really strong and the one in front of me isn't Angel's! It's like killing two birds with one stone! I walked towards the key, picked it up, and then went to the cashier to pay for it! 50000 jewels is a decent price! It was after that, that I realized that I was gonna be pretty broke after that purchase.

"That would be 50000 jewels please." The shopkeeper said.

"Okay! Just a minute." I said back as I dug through my bag for the money.

I quickly gave the money to the man and started praising my new key when the man asked me a question.

"Are you a wizard? If you are, do you go to the guild nearby? I heard that recently a mage from the almighty Fairy Tail quit and that she was searching for a new guild to join. If you are her, why don't you go to the guild in the next town over." The shopkeeper said.

"Really?! How far is the town? I think I might be interested! And thanks for the info, my name's Lucy… Heartfilia."

"Well, actually the town is only a fifteen minute walk from here, I'm pretty sure the guild was really popular, it had an 'L' or something in it. And you're welcome, Miss Lucy."

With the help of the compass key, Pyxis, I headed out to the direction the shopkeeper told me to go in and hoped that in the new guild I would still be able to make new friends!

*Natsu POV*

Since Lisanna and I aren't together anymore, Gray and Erza were on their own mission, and Happy was with Wendy and Charle on a babysitting job for Bisca, the only person I could hang out with was Lucy. That is, if I could find her! Since she wasn't at the guild for the past few days, I assumed she might've just been sick at home or something. I made my way out the Fairy Tail guild doors and started my walk to Lucy's apartment. When I finally made it to the home of the celestial mage on Strawberry Street, I quickly found the window I use for entering her house and made myself at home on the bed.

At first I was relieved that it was calm in her house but, then I noticed that there was something strange. No one verbally assaulted me for breaking into their house and not using the door!

"LUCY?! ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled to no one in particular.

No answer. Dead silence. 'Well, that's just great' I thought to myself. I further investigated Lucy's house finding… nothing. And I mean NOTHING! Her house was practically empty! The only thing I saw was a couple pieces of paper on her table. It wasn't until I got really close to the table that I realized that the pieces of paper were actually letters. And next to them was an envelope that I presumed that money in it because of the scent that I'm so familiar with. Not really though. Within 10 minutes of me earning money, it's already spent on food expenses for me and Happy. Anyways, when I took a look at the first letter, I saw it said "To the landlord" and the letter next to it said "To my former nakama". I was confused at first but, then put two and two together and got my answer. Everything made sense now. The reason Lucy wasn't at the guild, why nothing was in her house, the first sentence in the letter. At first I was wondering who these' nakama' were, then I realized that it was us. The Fairy Tail guild. Without even intending to hurt Lucy, that's exactly what we have been doing.

"LUCY!" I cried out while falling on my knees. "What have I done? How could I do all this and not realize my best friend's feeling?" I didn't even want to read the letter yet. Not until I tell Gray, Erza, Happy, and even the whole guild what I just discovered.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please review, follow, or favorite! Anyone else happy NaLi broke up? Because I AM! *Cue evil laughter* MUAHAHA! Now can you guess what guild has an 'L' in it? Fairy Tail? Mermaid Heel? Lamia Scale? Blue Pegasus? They all have 'L's' Wait till next update and you will find out! It will take a while to update since school has started and I got stuff to do… Stupid Algebra homework and middle school classes! Please inform me of any grammar, spelling, or plain old errors! And the chapter is longer, ISN'T IT?!**


	4. Lamia Scale and Lisanna!

**(A/N) I know… I am REALLY late. It's just that I had serious writer's block. It's not even that good a chapter. I am so sorry, minna. Well, read and review? I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. ^-^ Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 4: Lamia Scale, and Lisanna

Lucy POV

"Fifteen minute walk, my butt!" I swear that shopkeeper completely lied to me! Turns out, that town with the famous guild is actually a 30 minute walk from the city I was in! Then again, he might've meant fifteen minute walk from the train station that I left from. It took about ten minutes to get to the magic shop, plus fifteen equals twenty-five which is close to thirty. I guess he didn't completely lie. I kept walking down the road while doing mental math until I spotted a familiar elderly lady. She had white hair done in a three layered bun, was really short, and had huge ears. I remember seeing her before at the Grand Magic Games. That was probably the only time I ever saw her before just now.

"Hello young lady, and what are you doing here?" She asked

"Um, I'm just looking for a guild to join! I left my other guild because I felt like I wasn't really important to them anymore." I admitted.

"Oh, that's kinda sad. Why don't you just join the guild that's at the end of this road?! I hear their guild master is amaaaazingggg!"

"That's my plan! Well bye!"

My plan was to walk away from the lady but instead, she ran full speed down the road getting almost twenty feet ahead of me. '_Old people sure are energetic these days_' I thought to myself. Even though I was in a rush, I just walked the rest of the way to the new guild, wondering why that lady seemed to be on some sort of mission.

When I reached the guild, I almost fainted. The guild was Lamia Scale! The same guild that Team Lyon was on!

'_Well, at least I'll know some people in the guild!' _I walked in only to be greeted by a crowd of people. The only things that I heard were 'What's a Fairy Tail wizard doing here?' and 'Hey, this girl is really pretty! She's a close second to our Sherry-san!' Besides some of those nice compliments, I also earned a few cold glares. Even so, I just stood at the entrance until someone I just saw recently walked towards me.

"Ah, a Fairy Tail wizard I presume? I remember seeing you during the Grand Magic Games, indeed"

"Yeah, well I used- WAIT! DIDN'T I JUST SEE YOU?! Now, I remember where I saw you before our encounter on the road! You are the guild master! So, five minutes ago, you were complimenting… yourself!" I exclaimed

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Maybe you just saw my reflection! I believe it rained the other day! It is very well possible!"

"That makes no sense whatsoever…"

"Darn't! I was caught in my lie! SPINN!"

Next thing I saw was a random member of Lamia Scale go flying into the air while spinning.

"So anyways, I was wondering if I could join this guild!" I cheerfully said

"But aren't you part of Makarov's guild? You can't be in two guilds at the same time. It's only a fact"

"Don't you remember what I said when we met five minutes ago?! I quit being a part of that guild. Now all I want to do is join a new guild. Can I join Lamia Scale?"

"Hmm… I see you don't have a guild mark so… OF COURSE YOU CAN! What is your name? I never got it."

"It's Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia"

"Ah, what a wonderful name! So where do you want your guild insignia? I'll be right back with the stamp tool in a minute" She said while walking towards another room which I assumed was her office.

Within thirty seconds, the master came out with a tool that looked just like the one Mira had when I joined as a member of Fairy Tail. One difference though, this one had a different guild's sign on it. I was going to become a mage of a whole new guild. This was the first step in changing my life, I won't regret it!

"Have you made up your mind? What color do you want it? And where do you want it?"

"Um, yeah! I want it green colored on my right upper arm. _Below_ the shoulder"

"Okie Dokie, and VIOLA!"

I looked at my new guild stamp. Yeah, it looked pretty awesome.

"Now, since you're a member of this guild, you must always refer to me as 'Master Babasaama!' got it?"

"Y-yes, Master Babasaama!"

"Lucy… I was kidding! You can call me whatever you want as long as it's not disrespectful! If it is disrespectful, I'll SPIN you!"

*Natsu POV*

After that sad trip to Lucy's house, I went back to the guild. I waited until I saw the rest of my team to say something. I guess they were my only real friends at the moment. When Gray and Erza walked into the guild, they announced that they successfully finished their job and that neither of them would need to go on one for a while since they had earned a lot of jewels on the mission. Then they told me that they stopped by Alzack and Bisca's house and saw that Wendy, Charle, and Happy were still babysitting Asuka.

"I guess you haven't seen Lucy, right?" I asked

"Nope, how did you know?" Gray said

"Why don't you go to her house and find out. I went earlier, but didn't read the letters. I was busy figuring out what to do next, so I just came here and waited for you guys."

"What do you mean, 'letters'?" Erza questioned

"In Lucy's house, there are two letters. One for her landlord, and one for us. I only knew it was for us because the first line in the note was, 'To my former nakama'. Who else would it be? And we were the ones that have been ignoring her in the first place. I didn't read the whole letter though. I wanted you guys to read it with me."

"Well then, lets go!" Gray yelled.

"Yeah!"

*Lisanna's POV*

Even though it's been a while since Natsu and I broke up and I have been trying to ignore him, the yelling coming from his team's direction couldn't help but catch my attention. I walked out from behind the bar where I was working with Mira-nee, and walked to where Team Natsu was.

"H-hey, what's all the commotion about?" I asked

"Hmm, nothing much, we were just talking about going to Lucy's house. You wouldn't really care, would you, Lisanna?" Erza said straightforwardly

"Of course not. I wouldn't mind if she was dead for all I care." I announced in a snooty tone

I immediately regretted saying that though. Right when I finished my sentence, I was grabbed by the neck while being suspended in the air by the one and only Titania, Erza Scarlet.

"Now, I don't care if you trash talk people but, if they are my nakama, which Lucy certainly is, I will not forgive you. Do you understand that, Lisanna Strauss? Never, and I mean NEVER, say you wish someone is dead, otherwise that's what you'll end up as"

"Erza! Stop that!" Mira-nee shouted

"I'll stop when Lisanna apologizes for what she said. Simple as that"

"OKAY, OKAY! I'M SORRY! I HOPE YOU GUYS FIND LUCY!" I screeched while Erza finally put me down

"That is strike one. If you ever talk about Lucy like that two more times, you _know_ what will happen." Erza said really seriously.

After I was scolded by my own brother and sister, I watched Team Natsu disappear from the guild and head to _Lucy's_ house.

**(A/N) Teehee! So… that's the chapter! And since it took so long for this one, the next one WILL come out in 3 DAYS! I'm gonna yell at myself if I don't beat that deadline! PLEASE inform me of any errors in grammar or spelling. I'm sorry it is short and I'll update soon! THANK YOU! Please Review!**

–**SnowFairy123**


	5. To My Former Nakama

Chapter 5: To My Former Nakama

**(A/N) Heyo! Well, I finally updated and I finally have a new plan for updating! Every Saturday! Or on the weekends. So this way I don't have to keep rushing myself! Hehe, and this one is a little longer! But before that, I'd like to thank some people for reviewing!**

**oX-Azuky-Xo Studios**

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**blissfulme**

**Ruka-Yuuya**

**desandted**

**Well, on with the story! And I am sorry it is short... I have serious writer's block!**

* * *

_To my former nakama,_

_Since you're reading this, I can assume you finally noticed that I'm not at the guild anymore. I left because I felt like I wasn't needed anymore. I'm sorry if I hurt anyone's feelings because of my departure but, let me tell you a little of how I feel. I was basically kicked off a team that __**my**__ celestial spirit thought of, I was ignored by certain people who might say they're 'hurt' when in reality they caused this, I was replaced, called weak by the people that I thought were my friends, and I finally got the courage to do something about it! Right before I wrote this letter, I talked with Master. I got my insignia removed, left Fairy Tail, and started my new journey. If there are any last words to you guys, it'd be "Don't try to find me"._

_I might come back to Fairy Tail but until that thought becomes reality I suggest you back off. I'm going to join a new guild, make new friends, and live a happier life. After all, these past months in the guild were nothing but hell for me. I left because I thought it'd be for the happiness of the people that didn't need me anymore. So don't get upset. Love, Lucy_

Natsu, Gray, and Erza glanced at each other. All three of them wanted to make sure that they weren't the only one that was brutally disappointed in themselves. Guilt, regret, and sadness. The only emotions that the reformed Team Natsu felt. It was Gray that broke the silence shadowing the empty room.

"Natsu, are you gonna try to find her?" the Ice-Make mage asked

"Of course. I need to. She's my best friend. And for some odd reason, whenever I think of her I get this weird, warm, fuzzy feeling. It's like the feeling Erza gets whenever I mention that blue-haired idiot who hangs out with Ultear and Meredy. Jellal, I think it was?"

"Don't talk about him like that! You're the biggest idiot I know! That warm, fuzzy feeling is called LOVE, dammit!" Erza shouted in Natsu's ear

"You mean what the 'Damn Straight' guy was always repeating? How can he love Lucy? I already have dibs! I think I might kill him, if he really does like Luce!"

"Can we change the subject before this conversation gets any odder?" Gray said

"YES!"

"So Natsu, do you _really love_ Lucy?

*At Lamia Scale*

"So your name is Lucy?" A girl who looked younger than me with waist length orange hair asked me.

"Yeah! My full name is Lucy Heartifilia and I used to be part of the guild Fairy Tail! But, I left the other day because I felt that my team no longer needed me. And now I am officially part of Lamia Scale! What's your name?"

My name is Autumn and this quiet little girl is Winter! People in the guild usually call me and her polar opposites! I'm a loud spunky person while she is calm and collected!" Autumn explained

Immediately after Autumn finished her statement a small girl who looked about the same age as Autumn hit her in the arm. Then she moved her hand in weird motions making symbols that confused the hell out of me.

"Confused? If that was the first time I saw Winter, I'd think the same thing too! She basically just said 'I'm not that calm and collected'! You see, Winter doesn't talk that much so she learned a type of magic that doesn't require talking. It's called 'Solid Sign' She just signs something with her hand and/or hands and whatever word she signed becomes solid! She can just communicate with other by using sign language. I think someone in Fairy Tail had a similar type of magic." Autumn said

"That's really cool magic! So are you like her translator for the other people in the guild? And does that mean you know sign language also? And that 'someone' in Fairy Tail was actually my best friend, Levy McGarden! She used Solid Script magic! If she wrote a word, it would become solid!"

"Okay the answer to your questions, I do know sign language, everyone does call me the translator, and this Levy girl also sounds pretty cool!"

"Oh and before I forget to ask, what kind of magic do you use Autumn? Do you use earth or leaf magic like your name might imply? Then again, it might not since Winter's magic has nothing to do with ice or snow!"

"It actually doesn't. But you'll find out soon! Cissy told me you would!"

And with that Autumn and Winter walked away with a grin on their face. The last thing I saw was a tuft of bright cyan hair that belonged to Winter as she followed Autumn out of the guild.

"Great, another strange thing happens to me for like the eighth time. I wonder what Autumn meant by 'Cissy told me'"

As I was just wandering around the guild while thinking, I accidentally bumped into someone who really was NOT unattractive. In other words, he was pretty good looking if I do say so myself!

"Oh, I'm sorry! Excuse me! I was just looking for Winter. Have you seen her miss…?"

"U-uhh. My name is actually Lucy and I don't know where Winter-san went! You're talking about the same little, blue haired, quiet girl I am right? Why do you need her?!"

"Well Lucy, my little sister wanted me to get her something earlier. I guess Autumn took her again? That girl really needs to teach Winter that always keeping to yourself isn't such a good thing."

"Winter is your little sister?! Oh my god! Well she looked about 15 so how old are you? But before you answer that, why don't we sit at a table?" I said while slowly side-stepping towards an unoccupied table I saw in the corner of the guild. Winter's brother eventually strated to follow me and we sat at the table where we resumed our conversation.

"Winter is actually 14 and her loud little friend, Autumn is 15."

"So then how old are you?"

"I am 18, Lucy"

"You know, since you keep calling me by my name, how come I don't know yours?" I asked very curiously

"Oh yeah! My name is Summer. I'm Winter's older brother and one of the S-classes of this guild! I use music magic and this thing on my back is my trusty partner!" Summer said while slightly turning around to point to an instrument case on his back.

"What exactly is your partner?"

"My partner is a violin! This violin is the reason I am an S-class, and is the most important thing to me!"

"So you are yet another person whose magic has nothing to do with their name…" I mumbled. "Hmm, Lamia Scale has a Summer, a Winter, and an Autumn. Is it just me or is this place missing a Spring?! Haha!" I said while laughing at my joke.

"Spring died. And I prefer to not talk about it. She was an important person to our guild and a lot of things have changed since she left. I have to find Winter, so bye Lucy." Summer said sadly while leaving the table he was sitting at with Lucy.

_Oh my god. I seriously just ruined my chances of getting with Summer! Why did I even have to mention that stupid joke! It might have been a good question, but definitely not a joke! Maybe I can ask Team Lyon if they anything about Spring's death._

*Meanwhile*

"Erza. Gray. I think we should ask Master if he knew anything about Lucy's sudden decision to quit. Maybe he does. We'll only know if we ask." Natsu said

"Oi, Flamebrain. He could just as clueless as we were. Don't just jump to conclusions." Gray said

"Gray, I think Natsu is right for a change. Since he does love Lucy and he does want to find her, we should just let him take the lead in this situation and let his instincts do the talking." Erza said

"Whatever. I guess we're gonna go to the guild now? Am I right?"

"Yup, then we're going to politely confront Master and ask if he knew about Lucy. Simple plan if you ask me! Let's go!"

* * *

**(A/N) Thank you for reading, I'm sorry for being a day or two late. My birthday was yesterday so I hanged out with my friends and didn't have time to update ^-^ Please inform me of any errors and please review! And this story is gonna have like 5 OC's… Its gonna be an interesting story though! Eventually Spring's backstory will be revealed and Team Lyon will come back! And I just had to make Summer play the violin since I do too! He reminds me of Ikuto! But, Summer will have brown hair! Yeah, and another short chapter… IM SORRY! Oh and does anyone wanna become my beta-reader? I NEED ONE!**

**-SnowFairy123**


End file.
